The growth of interactive digital networks has enabled businesses and individuals to engage in a variety of forms of electronic advertising. Using these interactive digital networks, a business or individual may post an advertisement that can be viewed by a webpage's visitor. For example, a webpage's visitor may see advertisements for a business or individual's services or goods.